This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The genomics core at West Virginia University provides access to instrumentation and expertise related to genome-scale DNA and RNA analysis for researchers from across West Virginia University. The facility currently offers whole transcriptome analyses for a wide range of organisms using Affymetrix microarrays, as well as DNA sequencing using a capillary sequencer, and analysis of individual transcript levels using quantitative Real-Time PCR. The facility currently provides basic bioinformatics support and computational infrastructure for analysis of a wide range of genomic data, including whole genome sequences, exome sequences, microarray data, and NextGen sequencing data. Quality control for these services is provided in the form of internal controls to correct for variation in nucleic acid yield and amplification efficiency, as well as through the implementation of Laboratory Information Management Systems to ensure sample chain of custody. The facility is currently staffed by two lab managers (one for microarray and expression analyses and one for DNA sequencing) and employs two part-time statistical consultants.